mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
EM-FTE Capitulo 1:Enciendan sus motores
en casa de Starquality *'Starquality:' un telefono fijo Si soy Starquality, llame para avisar que tengo problemas financieros, que me recomiendas ... no veo como eso ayude ... ya vendi mi carruaje-limosina que mas ... y secarme la melena con una simple secadora de pelo profesional? ¡olvidalo estas despedida! ... y que tiene que seas mi hermana, sabes que te llamo mas tarde. el timbre y Starquality atiende *'Starquality:' presidente de la Horse que hace aqui. *'Presidente de la Horse:' que, no puedo visitar a n famoso de Applewood al azar? bien escucha, queria contratarte como conductora de nuestro nuevo programa El Mega-Fabbuloso Tour de Equestria, es una gran carrera atravez de todo el reino. Que dices. *'Starquality:' mmm bueno no me gusta ensuciarme, ni los autos, ni algunos lugares del reino, porque yo? *'Presidente de la Horse:' te lo explicare, un estudio mostro que el publico le gusta mas las conductoras de TV jovenes, pegasos, ponis hermosas, como dirian los chicos, "super sepsis" y como Tiny Stonehearth esta en Esquiña grabando su serie venimos por ti, ademas te pagaremos muestran una maleta llena de gemas *'Starquality: '''wow es mucho dinero, y que si no acepto. presidente usa su magia de unicornio y la saca a la calle donde pasa un bus de turismo *'turista:' ¡miren! es Starquality sin maquillaje y en bata sacan fotos *'Starquality:' ¡lo hare! ¡acepto! ¡donde firmo! devuelta a su casa ---- introduccion *'Narrador:' ''Las carretas tiradas a caballo, una forma facil y eficiente de viajar a donde uno quiera, rapida, barata y sin problemas, pero hace un año, un cientifico, el Doctor Chemical Physics, penso que debe haber otra forma de trasladarse sin usar caballos, burros, mulas o ponis, asi que empezo a investigar. Tras meses de intentos de buscar soluciones creyo que debia recurrir a la gente comun para idear inovaciones para los autos del futuro. Con ayuda, logro financiar la primera carrera en busca de energias alternativas. Bienvenidos al Mega-fabuloso tour de Equestria.''y ahora, para conducir el programa estan la actriz de cine y TV Starquality Shimmer, y el miembro de refuerzo de los Wonderbolts Cloud Rider. *'Starquality:' buenos dias equestrianos, equestrianas y los de otros paises, soy Starquality. *'Cloud:' y yo soy Cloud Rider, y estamos aqui en Batilmare... *'Starquality: susurrando te equvocaste, estamos en Los Pegasus. *'''Cloud: Estamos en Applewood en la hermosa ciudad de Los Pegasus, donde dara comienzo El Mega-fabuloso Tour de Equestria, la mas grande carrera en busca de energias alternativas, antes de conocer a los concursantes responderemos algunas llamadas, aqui tenemos una de Toothijam, diga esta al aire. *'Llamada:' ¿hola? *'Cloud:' esta al aire. *'Llamada:' ¿hola? *'Cloud:' que esta... cuelga *'Starquality:' nuestra siguiente llamada es de Cloudsdale, diga. *'Llamada:' si hola, soy Lighting Dancer *'Cloud:' amor como estas *'Lighting:' estoy bien solo llame para decir... ¡como pudieron contratarte a ti perra y no a mi! *'Starquality:' quien yo? *'Lighting:' ¡si tu! ¡porque no me contrataron a mi! ¡soy mucho mas hermosa y puedo conducir un show de TV mejor que tu! *'Cloud:' Lighting cariño ¿puedes calmarte un poco? *'Lighting:' ¡mas vale que no termines enamorandote de esa perra o yo voy a... *'Starquality:' uy se corto, ahora vamos a ver a los concursantes, esperen primero otra llamada, diga. *'Lighting:' si soy yo otra vez, creo que se corto... *'Starquality: '[hace gesto de corten} se volvio a cortar, que lastima, y ahora... *'Lighting:' ¡perra del diablo! se lo que intentas, quieres alejar a Cloud de mi cierto? *'Starquality: '''eres el administrador, bloquea este numero. *'Cloud: pero es mi esposa *'''Starquality: solo haslo. *'Lighting:' ¡tu solo eres una sucia perra negra del diablo! y si te llego a ver te voy a... *'Starquality:' se volvio a cortar, y creo que no volvera a molestarnos, ahora veamos a nuestra primera concursante Lindy... que? ... como que no esta ... renuncio? cuando ... ¡hace 10 minutos! que haremos ahora ... ok. Veremos a nuestro primer concursante que segun dicen es algo rudo. *'Cloud:' algo? casi mata al drector de sonido *'Starquality: '''todos quisieron matar al director de sonido, no hace bien su trabajo, veamos al concursante, en donde esta *'Flash:' hola Shimmer *'Starquality:' amm hola, nos conocemos? *'Flash:' si, soy el concursante, el numero 2, vehiculo anfibio. *'Starquality:' tu? el sujetapapeles pero aqui dice Flash Macintosh, y yo se bien como es *'Flash:' yo soy Flash Macintosh *'Starquality:' pero... *'Flash:' pero que? *'Starquality:' Flash es azul y es unicornio, mi hermano lo conoce. *'Flash:' nose de quien habla. *'Cloud:' Star, Flash es un nombre muy comun en Equestria. *'Flash:' pero yo soy el unico Flash Macintosh que existe. *'Cloud:' ahora dinos porque estas aqui. *'Flash:' porque me inscribi *'Cloud:' y ya? sin motivo? *'Flash:' bueno... esta carrera me llamaba mi atencion, debido a lo extrema y salvaje que dijeron que seria. *'Cloud:' eso dije yo cuando me llamaron para ser conductor, no acepte, pero cuando sali al supermercado me atraparon, me metieron a un camion y en un segundo ya estaba aqui. *'Flash:' normalmente no me gustan estas cosas, pero desde aquel dia en la selva, mi ser completo cambio, y ahora me dedico a esto. *'Starquality:' luego nos cuentas la historia de tu vida, ahora dinos sobre tu vehiculo, es este? *'Flash:' cual? *'Starquality:' la extraña cosa con pintura militar es tu vehiculo? *'Flash:' eso, es un anfibio militar, se lo robe a los terroristas que me secuestraron, un vehiculo muy veloz. *'Cloud:' ah si, mi abuelo manejo uno de estos en la quinta guerra Equestria-Cantermarca, y que lo impulsa. *'Flash:' una fuente de energia electromagnetica con radiacion, yo mismo lo hice. *'Starquality:' radiacion? nose mucho de energia nuclear pero no es peligroso? *'Flash:' no si no se sobrecarga *'Starquality:' mejor me alejo, escuche que la exposicion a la radiacion causa perdida de cabello. *'Cloud:' estas seguro de que no se sobrecargara? *'Flash:' no, amenos que alguien le dispare con algo explosivo *'Cloud:' es increible, pero el ganador comerciara su fuente de energia, yo no creo que eso sea seguro. *'Flash:' tranquilos, ameno que tengan bombas en sus autos, no tienen nada de que preocuparse, o misiles, o granadas, o el nuevo album de Justin Bieber. *'Cloud:' entonces no hay que venderlo al cercano oriente o estamos perdidos *'Starquality:' lejos porque el album de JB, a algunos les agrada sabes? *'Cloud:' no molestes, flash tu invento me agrada, tienes otro de esos para mi carro? *'Flash:' no, por ahora, me costo mucho traer las piedras Kukul *'Cloud:' espero que ganes. *'Starquality:' y yo espero no quedar calva! *'Flash: tranquila, todo saldra bien *'''Starquality: eso dijo mi representante cuando dijo que no me vere ridicula en el show de Sunshine, y termine en el primer puesto del top 10 de los bloopers de TV, 3 veces seguidas *'Flash:' ah si lo recuerdo, lo grabe en mi lista *'Cloud:' te veo en la carrera, Star calmate, parece saber lo que hace *'Starquality: '''eso dijeron de mi ultimo estilista, estuve en la lista de errores de la revista Hola Equestria *'Flash:' como olvidar eso *'Cloud:' adios Flash *'Flash:' chau *'Starquality:' hasta despues, ahora veamos a nuestro siguiente concursante *'Cloud:' concursantes, Aqui dice que son 3, quienes son *'Banana, Winny y Crazy Fashion:' perdon llegamos tarde n_n *'Starquality:' ellas, como se llaman? *'Banana:' yo soy Banana Heartbeat, ella a Winny es Winny, y aquella de ahi a Crazy Fashion es Crazy Fashion *'Cloud:' las tres se inscribieron juntas? *'Winny:' ooooh si, pensamos que sera divertido. *'Crazy:' si, bueno, enrealidad estamos aqui para divertirnos y tambien para que Banana pague para la Fundacion Espacial de Bananas sabor a Pollo, ¿a quien le gustan las bananas sabor a pollo? *'Starquality: oi de ellas pero nunca probe una *'Cloud: '''te lo pierdes *'Banana: saben bien D: aunque no me guste ni la banana ni el pollo *'Cloud:' como se te ocurrio un alimento tan bueno. *'Starquality:' si sabes que los ponis no comn carne cierto? *'Banana:' se me vino a la cabeza de hombros *'Starquality:' pero porque pollo *'Banana:' de hombros pero tienen buena pinta ¿no? *'Winny:' pero nadie come poshos, bueno a mi me gustaria babea *'Cloud:' yo no comia hasta que las probe con banana, pero volvamos, donde esta su vehiculo *'Crazy:' Aqui el vehiculo tiene forma de... banana *'Starquality:' donde, esa ridicula banana gigante con ruedas bloquea mi vista. *'Cloud: '''creo que esa ridicula banana gigante con ruedas es el vehiculo. *'Crazy:' a reir adivina de quien fue la idea: de Banana Heartbeat *'Cloud:' y como se impulsa. *'Winny: 'con bananas OwO a imaginar en el interior de nuestro vehiculo hay una trituradora de bananas donde cuando meten las bananas empieza a hacerse zumo y a la ve impulza OuO *'''Starquality: espera un ponysegundo, te llamas bananam creaste las bananas con sabor a pollo, tu auto parece una banana, y es impulsado con bananans pero no te gustan las bananas? *'Banana: nop' *'Starquality:' bueno mi hermano se llama amanecer en en ingles pero no le gusta el amanecer *'Crazy: '''y yo me llamo Crazy Fashion y no estoy tan loca como para llamarme asi, ¡SEÑORITA SHIMMER PEINATE BIEN QUE ESTAS HECHA UNOS ZORROS! *'Starquality:' serprende para que sepas esta mañana estuve 4 horas arreglandome y 3 de ellas en el cabello! *'Crazy:' tienes un bishito en el pelo *'Cloud: oh ouh, la mirada "no te metas con mi cabello" mejor calmate un poco Crazy *'''Banana: Crazy no empiezes... calma *'Crazy:' ps *'Starquality: '''si vuelves a decir algo me asegurare de que seas la primera eliminada Crazy Fashion *'Cloud:' pero son un equipo. *'Starquality:' te salvaste, las otras dos me agradan *'Winny:' la cabeza wee, yo la agrado >:3 *'Banana:' teneis que disculparlas, Winny es un poco tontita y Crazy... todo le ve muy mal. Crazy se cree popular y seps pero mira no creo que opine lo mismo. *'Starquality: bien suficiente, hasta la carrera chicas, Creo que las llamare equipo banana, y poni que se burlo de mi melena cuando no debia lanza *'Cloud: 'agarra veamos al siguiente. *'''Banana: iendose desde luego, chicas, debeis dejarme hablar a mi la proxima ves... *'Winny y Crazy:' si. *'Starquality:' bien ya me calme, ahora veamos a nuestra siguiente concursante, quien eres *'Cresent: Cresent Soul' *'Cloud:' y dinos Cresent, de donde eres *'Cresent: '''vengo del reino de cristal crei que era obvio (?) *'Starquality:' ah si el reino de cristal lo conosco si cloud en donde queda? *'Cloud:' no importa, ahora quetal si nos cuentas de tu vehiculo *'Cresent: vale a los lados eh... es... usa energia solar. *'''Cloud: la energia solar, increible, crei que el sol servia solo para... bueno para todo pero para mover vehiculos? *'Crescent:' ecologia *'cloud:' ecologia con el sol, pero que pasa si Celestia no quiere colaborar. *'Starquality:' Celestia no controla el sol *'Cloud:' nadie pidio tu opinion cantermarqueña, que mas puedes decir del vehiculo *'Cresent:' oh-oh, se llama Solei d' alma *'Starquality:' oh, bretonces, es mi idioma favorito, alma solar, lindo nombre *'Cloud:' ahora dinos porque quieres competir *'Crescent:' gracias, bueno es mi primera carrera, aunque originalmente le iba a pedir a un amigo que fuese mi compañero, pero lo declinamos porque la moto es singular, quiero participar en el torneo para conocer mejor Equestria, casi nunca salgo del reino de Cristal. *'Starquality:' que bueno, apuesto a que tu amigo nos esta viendo ahora por televisión alla en el reino. *'Crescent:' eso espero a la cámara holi (?) *'Starquality:' bueno hay otros corredores ¿algo mas que decir antes de irnos? *'Crescent:' no, adiós va (?) *'Starquality:' ahora veremos a la siguiente, tu nombre? *'Radiance:' Radiance Light *'Cloud:' lindo nombre casi como tu auto, ese es tu auto cierto? señalando *'Radiance:' Claro, encontré varias piezas viejas en un castillo abandonado tanto *'Rulof:' ¡¿Dónde están mis artefactos?! en Los Pegasus *'Starquality:' increíble, pero porque aquí dice propiedad de Rulof Steampunk (nose como se escribe) *'Radiance:' encerio! Porque aquí dice pablo de ruleta serpiente tiene puestos sus lentes de contacto *'Starquality:' no importa, ¿Qué lo impulsa? *'Radiance:' arcoíris liquido *'Cloud:' hay algo para lo que no sirva el arcoiris? Yo lo prefiero como aderezo picante, dinos porque te inscribiste? *'Radiance:' DIVERSION :D, y además porque no tengo nada mas que hacer… *'Starquality:' te quieres inscribir porque estabas aburrida? Cuando yo me aburro llamo a Adam Sadler para hacer impro *'Cloud:' yo prefiero a Jim Carrey, pero no nos salgamos del tema, algo que quieras decir Radiance? *'Radiance:' la verdad si me aburro mucho desde que me mude a Ponyville, no tengo nada mas que hacer, solo comprar cosas sin importancia, mantener mi mas profundo secreto y evitar por completo a mi exnovio Dominic… AH! Y evitar morir en una de las aventuras junto con mi amigo Rulof *'Starquality:' vives en Ponyville? Conoces a Sunrise mi hermano? *'Radiance:' ¿hablas de ese unicornio chiflado que dice que hay otro universo paralelo donde hay criaturas con extrañas extremidades y aparatos avanzados? *'Starquality:' si es el *'Radiance:' no, no lo conozco y Cloud se miran entre si *'Cloud:' bien hasta la carrera van *'Radiace:' adiós por si misma ¿acaso me siento atraída por ese poni Sunrise? *'Miembro del equipo:' ah señorita Radiance, el micrófono *'Radiance:' el micrófono MMM… ¡miren la princesa Celestia! a un arbusto *'Starquality:' volveremos mas tarde, ahora veremos a... el equipo APPS? *'Cloud:' quienes son? *'Mimi Club:' el micrófono Muy buenos días ante todo, estimada señorita Starquality, señor Cloud, y estimado público en general. Nosotras somos el equipo APPS. De seguro que se estarán preguntando ¿qué significa APPS?... les diré, APPS es una abreviación de Amigas Pony Para Siempre. Mi nombre es Mimi Club y estoy muy emocionada por competir en este Mega-fabuloso Tour de Equestria, principalmente para ganar y también por diversión y sobretodo para representar a Poniú, nuestra ciudad natal. A continuación mi compañera, mejor amiga y APPS: Scoot *'Scoot:' jeje gracias mimi, como ya dijo mi compañera y APPS, señorita Starquality, estamos muy entusiasmadas por competir en este gran evento, llevamos mucho tiempo preparándonos, Mimi diseño cuidadosamente el modelo del vehículo que usted puede apreciar que es como le decimos "a prueba de todo", pero yo no seria la indicada para explicarle detalle a detalle las maravillas de este vehículo, esta seria mi compañera y su creadora, mimi *'Mimi Club:' Básicamente, nuestro vehículo es totalmente innovador. Cuenta con un sistema totalmente nuevo. Nuestro vehículo obtiene la energía del orbe eléctrico que se encuentra ubicado en la parte posterior del mismo. El diseño está perfectamente planificado para todo tipo de terreno de Equestria. Y no posee ruedas porque gracias a esta energía puede flotar y avanzar rápidamente, yo diría 3 veces más que un auto de carreras. *'Cloud: Kul!' *'Starquality: '''oye, tu me recuerdas a la amiga de mi hermano, no me agradaba porque era muy callada, tímida y dibujaba mucho. Como se llamaba? Soccer. *'Scoot:' (algo nerviosa) oh....la verdad yo... interrumpe, salvando a scoot *'Mimi Club:' Cada pony tiene habilidades diferentes que deben ser valoradas, Starquality. Y Scoot es muy especial. *'Scoot:' mi nombre es Scoot señorita Starquality, y puede que sea muy tímida, puede que me cueste un poco hablar pero como dice mi compañera cada pony es especial tal cual es y yo y mimi estamos aquí para probarlo :) *'Mimi Club:' ¡Así es! 3, 2, 1... ¡¡¡Equipo APPS!!! los cascos con Scoot *'Starquality:' son de Poniu y con lo que acaban de decir quiero preguntar no son un poco Equestrianas para ser de una ciudad de Cantermarca? *'Cloud:' Star ya, ahora cuentenme señoritas sobre su equipo, diganme sobre su logo, trajes, como se les ocurrio todo esto, el vehiculo, la energia... *'Mimi Club:' Sobre el logo, yo lo diseñé, es una fusión de nuestras cutie marks, la estrella es parte de mi CM y el lápiz es parte de la CM de Scoot, así que combinándolas salió ese logo, Los trajes fueron exclusivamente diseñados por Scoot y ella dará más detalles al respecto.., :) *Starquality:' es muy linda, pero tenian que ser sus Cutie Mark?' *'Cloud:' Star! Y como se les ocurrio los trajes *'Scoot:' se que en Cantermarca no se dan mucha importancia a las cutie marks, pero mi papa es equestriano y en donde vivimos actualmente las cutie marks son lo que nos representa y creo fielmente en eso por eso nuestro lobo es una fusión de nuestras cutie marks señorita Starquality. Y cloud, los trajes son una confinación sutil de nuestros colores, tanto de cueros como de melenas, con nuestras iniciales y nuestro logo. *'Starquality:' son hermosos pero las cutie..... *'Cloud:' Starquality ya callate y dejame hablar a mi!!!!! Son muy lindos y me gusta el logo. Esperen tenemos una llamada de Cloudsdale. Diga *'Llamada:' si soy lighting dancer y quiero decir que no me gustan. *'Cloud:' no bloqueamos este numero? *'Lighting dancer:' estoy desde una cabina solo para decir que esos trajes son espantosos! Trabajo como presentadora de la gran competencia de diseño y nunca vi un desastre tan malo! Los colores son feos y no quedan bien como estan puestos, ademas que........ *'Cloud:' ups se corto.... por accidente, ignorenla. *'Scoot:' quien era la de la llamada? *'Cloud:' la loca de ese concurso en discovery hyh no es mi esposa si preguntan, bueno, debemos ver a los demas concursantes, hasta la carrera APPS. *'Starquality:' yéndose su logo son Cutie Marks. *'Scoot:' jeje ok cloud nos vemos luego :) *'Starquality:' ahora veremos a la siguiente concursante, Pink Cloud… que? … renuncio? … hace 12 segundos?! Porque? … enserio? Bueno entonces veremos al siguiente, es de la ciudad de Geniales Aires, hola tu eres... *'White Flash:' Soy White Flash, el pegaso varon mas veloz de toda Equestria, o por lo menos de Geniales Aire, y quiero que sepan que si alguien ganara, seguro sere yo, este vehiculo lo diseño mi amigo Shining Moon, es un genio *'Cloud:' oh si he oido de ti, el veloz White Flash, dicen que es el pegaso mas veloz que la escuela de vuelo pudo haber tenido ¿es cierto que tu hiciste el Flash Attack? *'Starquality:' porfavor, el Flash Attack es solo una leyenda pony militar. Oye Que buen vehiculo, y ese Shining Armor creo que ohi de el en la revista Hola Equestria, decia que la princesa Twilight puede estar saliendo con el sobrino de la princesa Celestia Shining Moon. Que combustible usa? *'White Flash:' usa Coca Cola con limo, debio a que el necesitaba una fuente de energia no contaminante, mas duradera y facil de obtener, y Cool, de mi parte *'Starquality:' eficiente, economica y deliciosa. *'cloud:' ademas de cool, es una buena opcion considerando que el motivo de la carrera es buscar fuentes de energia. Hey white, he oido que eres muy competitivo, es cierto? *'White Flash:' si, pero lo soy mas con las personas que odio o que considero odiosas, es mas, una vez, en un examen fisico para entrar con el escuadron especial, Los Stormbreakers, noque a Thunderlane, por creerse suficiente... ademas que me parecio que le guiño un ojo a mi Rainbow Dash. *'Cloud:' como olvidarlo, salio en las noticias y creo que te pasaste un poco solo por una superacion y un guiño. *'Starquality:' cuando se trata de entrar a donde quieres nunca se pasa un poco, asi consigo los papeles que quiero. Antes de irnos tengo una pregunta mas, dijiste que el sobrino de la princesa Celestia Shining Moon es tu amigo. ¿es cierto que sale en secreto con la princesa Twilight Sparkle? *'White Flash:' para nada, es mi mejor amigo, jamas le haria una cosa asi, ademas, no salgo con chicas mas listas que yo, de hecho, no salgo con chicas listas, solo con chicas cool, como Rainbow, Twilight es solo una amiga, nada mas *'Starquality:' no puede ser, perdi una apuesta con Sundance, esta bien creo que te veremos mas tarde. Suerte. Ahora al siguiente concur… ay, este garaje esta muy oscuro ¿aquí esta el concursante 9? *'Cloud:' debe ser, aquí dijeron que se ubico… Dark Shadow. *'Dark Shadow:' si este es se asusta *'Starquality:' esta muy oscuro aqui, y es de dia *'Dark Shadow:nunca esta de mas un poco de oscuridad, no creen? *'Cloud:'para mi esta bien, en donde esta su vehiculo *'''Dark Shadow: que no lo ven, esta frente a ustedes *'Cloud:' no lo veo, pero creo que lo encontré tocandolo *'Starquality:' creo que no estaría mal una ventana *'Dark Shadow:' y para que, aquellos que no ven en la oscuridad están condenados. *'Cloud:' bueno eso explica muchas cosas, dinos que es lo que impulsa esta belleza *'Dark Shadow:' magia negra, aquella a la que todos les tienen miedo porque no conocen su verdadero poder *'Cloud:' este debe ser el combustible mas peligroso de la carrera *'Starquality:' el segundo, recuerda el de Flash Macintosh *'Cloud:' ya lo hablamos, no te hara daño *'Dark Shadow:' ah, Flash Macintosh, mi amigo interdimensional, y que combustible usa el? *'Cloud:' el usa un nucleo electromagnético radiactivo *'Starquality:' no aguanto mas! quiero ver el auto, tu el de la cámara, esa cosa tiene infrarojo? lo quita mucho mejor, Señor Shadow, por su apariencia me atrevería a decir que es de Yeguadelfia cierto? *'Dark Shadow:' Yeguadelfia? No… naci y me crie en lo mas profundo del Bosque Everfree *'Starquality:' el Bosque Everfree? Me recuerda a una historia que la abuela me contaba, una leyenda pony sobre un cemental cebra alicornio oscuro que convirtió a la princesa Luna en Nightmare Moon y quiso conquistar Equestria bajo la oscuridad, y se llamaba Dark Shadow también. *'Dark Shadow:' rie un poco tu abuela es muy sabia, pero ese no podría ser yo, el suena mucho mejor que yo no lo creen? *'Starquality:' si creo que si, esperen tenemos una llamada desde Canterlot, diga *'Llamada:'habla la princesa Celestia, sea lo que sea que tramas no te saldrás con la tuya Dark Shadow, te detuve una vez puedo hacerlo dos veces *'Dark Shadow:'gyajaaa!! Y crees que puedes hacerlo celestia?! No descansare hasta que el ultimo rayo de luz se apague..! *'Celestia:' no lo lograras, la princesa Twilight ya no tiene los Elementos de la Armonia, pero no los necesita, ahora tiene algo mas poderoso, algo que ni con toda la magia negra del mundo podras vencer. *'Dark Shadow:'ah cierto, la magia del arcoíris verdad? Gyajaja, pues déjame decirte que un arcoíris no esta completo sin todos sus colores, o sin todos sus integrantes, odiarías que algo le pasara a Twilight o sus amigas, no es verdad? *'Celestia:' nose que planeas pero te estaremos vigilando, el reino de mi exalumna estrella no sedera asi de fácil cuelga *'Starquality:' que conversación mas rara *'Cloud:' conoces a la princesa? *'Dark Shadow:' la voz si de hecho… *'Starquality:' un segundo, bosque, princesa, magia negra y toda esta oscuridad….. ES EL DARK SHADOW DE LA LEYENDA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! corriendo *'Cloud:' creo que le da miedo la oscuridad, bueno te veremos después *'Dark Shadow:' si, esta bien *'Cloud:' hasta la carrera, ¡Starquality vuelve! *'Starquality:' a nivel del suelo AH AH AH AH AAAAAAAAHHHAAAHH!!!!! con un auto *'Bubu:'eh guarda! ya lo abollaste! *'Cloud:' Star? Creo que esta inconciente, hola, ustedes son los últimos concursantes *'Bubu:' si, yo soy el bubu y el es mi hermano Enzo, deci algo. *'Enzo:' aaaahhhh… vos sos gay? *'Bubu:' no vas a decir algo mas? *'Enzo:' no. *'Cloud:' ok, pueden hablarme de su vehiculo? *'Bubu:' si, es un infernus modelo V, fabricado por una compañía de Nueva Los Santos, comprado con la plata de gente que mate con mi minigun, modificado por mi para ser el auto mas rápido, blindado y armado de todo Estados GTAunidos, y su combustible fue idea del Enzo, será el futuro del transporte de ponis. *'Cloud:' oh, y cual es su combustible? *'Enzo:' caca de perro. *'Cloud:' porque caca de perro *'Enzo:' porque si. *'Starquality:' despierta aahh, que paso *'Cloud:' estamos entrevistando a los últimos concursantes *'Starquality:' espera yo los conozco, son mis primos Enzo y Bubu Shimmer de los Estados GTAunidos, que están haciendo aquí. *'Enzo:' porque bubu es marica *'Bubu:' callate! Veníamos para visitar a Sunrise pero luego me entere de la carrera, el premio, la plata y el que cada auto de Equestria y talvez del mundo tenga caca de perro para que funcione. *'Enzo:' yo no quise correr, el bubu me obligo a entrar. *'Bubu:' oh que tenes algo mejor? *'Enzo:' no, pero no quiero estar aca. *'Starquality:' ay Enzo, nunca cambias, y Bubu, adivino a que tu auto tiene mas armas que un Ammu-Nation *'Bubu:' si mira mostrándolas una minigun en el capo, 5 pistolas 9mm en el parachoques, 2 lanzacohetes en los faros, 2 machine guns en las puertas, 4 subfusiles 1 por cada asiento, un lanzagranadas en el techo, 2 AK 47 al costado del baúl, 4 m4s sobre el baúl, un dispensador de clavos bajo el baúl, dinamita dentro del baúl, una desert Eagle en la guantera, miles de cajas de municion en esta bolsa, y todas las armas se activan con estos botones [mostrando un control remoto} *'Enzo:' y su carrocería esta tan blindada como un hijo de Juggernauts *'Starquality:' no son demasiadas armas? *'Bubu:' en Equestria si, en Estados GTAunidos son muy pocas. *'Cloud:' aaahhh lol? *'Enzo:' si lol. *'Starquality:' lol, bien, algo mas que decir? *'Enzo:' si el micrófono Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy! *'Flash:' como me llamaste?! *'Starquality:' OK! Ya terminamos, todos los concursantes prepárense, en unos minutos empezara la carrera! hacen los preparativos *'Cloud:' en solo minutos dara inicio El Mega-fabuloso Tour de Equestria, la mas grande, loca, extraña y unica carrera en busca de Energias alternativas que habrá tenido el Reino Biprincipado de Equestra, iremos a la pausa, ya volvemos el tema oficial de la carrera: Summer de Calvin Harris ---- de espacio publicitario *'Locutor:' miren como se mueve, este chiquito es un grande con la pelota, promesas para la selección cantermarqueña. : - *'narrador:' en el proximo episodio de My Little Pony T3.5 *'Sunrise:' Nos vamos a Unicornia! *'narrador:' nuestros ponis se van de viaje *'Pinkie Pie:' esta es una de las ciudades mas divertidas al caer la noche *'narrador:' Twilight, sale en busqueda de un novio. *'Twilight:' que hacemos en una discoteca *'Rarity:' querida, tu futuro reino necesita un futuro principe. *'narrador:' Fluttershy hace algo que nunca antes ha hecho. *'Fluttershy:' no estoy segura Rainbow. *'Rainbow dash:' una fiesta en un boliche no es divertido si no lo haces, anda *'narrador:' y que paso anoche con las ponis? *'Twilight:' tenemos que arreglar esto, encontrar a las demas y volver a Ponyville antes de que el hechizo pierda efecto *'Sunrise:' creo que en parte es mi culpa. *'Twilight:' ¡Es todo tu culpa! *'narrador:' no te pierdas el nuevo episodio de My Little Pony T3.5, estreno muy pronto, aqui en Discovery Filys : - *'Gemini Parks:' empezamos con 12 concursantes, y ahora... *'Drevis: '''jenny, te iras a casa esta noche *'Light:' a la manzana Gemini *'Drevis:' Dream B y Posie quedan eliminadas esta semana. *'Drevis:' Alexandra un paso adelante, estas... *'Light:' eliminada de la gran competencia *'Myst:' Nubely....... hoy no es tu dia, te iras a casa *'Juez:' la señorita Brush queda eliminada de la competencia *'Gemini Parks:' queda solo un capitulo. muestran un monton de cosas locas ocurridas durante la competencia *'Narradora:' no te pierdas la gran final en vivo de la gran competencia del diseño, muy pronto, en los miercoles de belleza de Discovery H&H. : - *'Winny': Hola Banana, ¿haciendo publicidad para la venta de bananas? *'Bany': No. *'Winny': ¿Y ese disfraz? *'Bany': Es para hacer publicidad para la venta de Bananas Sabor A Pollo. *'Winny': ¡Eso es lo que te pregunté! *'Bany': No, usted me dijo que si hacia publicidad para BANANAS, esto es una Banana Sabor a Pollo, algo muy diferente a una banana normal: si te fijas bien, la Banana Sabor a Pollo, simplemente, sabe a pollo, y su color es más claro que las bananas normales -w- *'Winny': ... *'Bany': ¿a que te apetece comer Bananas Sabor a Pollo? (miradafija) *'Winny': Me pillastes -w- *Coge una banana sabor a pollo y se la come* *'Bany:' ''bananas sabor a pollo, tan deliciosas que hasta Winny las come : - *'Mensaje:' Espacio gratuito afiliado con la direccion nacional electoral *'Voz:' la señora Alcaldesa aprovo no una sino dos veces para eliminar para eliminar la recoleccion de basura, voto para tirarla al rio y voto para no reciclarla, ¿porque una alcaldesa haria eso? *'Alcadesa:' porque los ponyvilenses son unos tontos *'Voz:' ¿y que hace con los impuestos? *'Alcadesa:' lo gasto en tinte de melena gris. *'Voz:' no permitiremos a una sucia teñida dirigir ponyville, voten por Constitution para alcalde, limpio, natural, ama ponyville *'Constitution:' soy constitution y apruebo este mensaje. *'Voz:' vote por Constitution para alcalde, pagado por la fundacion Constitution : - *'Narrador:' Los 90, cuando yo se convirtio en nosotros, nos reimos con un potrillo. *'Computadora:' you have a mail *'Narrador: '''lloramos a una princesa (aquila dash) y Cantermarca bailo como tonta. Carl Johnson nos llevo de paseo. *'Sweet': ''¡Tenpenny cabronazo de mierda! ¡No dejaré que te escapes despues de todo lo que has hecho! *'CJ': ¡Sweet, no! *'Narrador:' y todos vieron accion en Los santos, conocimos al presidente de Nacion Simpson... demasiado bien. Ella salvo el reino *'Celestia:' saluden a la princesa Cadance, una nueva era de paz ha comenzado *'narrador:' y ellas a toda una generacion (MLP G2), y cometimos un pequeño error... que acabo con una gran revolucion. Los 90 la decada que nos conecto, nuevos episodios, todos los domingos en Nat Geo. : - espacio publicitario *'Locutor:' genio, genio, ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta... Goooooool! Gooooooooooooo..... ---- el tema Summer de Calvin Harris *'Starquality:' estamos devuelta en El Mega-fabuloso Tour de Equestria, y nuestros participantes estan en la linea de salida haciendo los ultimos preparativos. *'Banana: '''combustible de bananas *'Crazy:' listo *'Banana:' zumo de banana *'Crazy:' listo *'Banana:' cascaras de banana *'Crazy:' listo, listo y listo, esta todo... WINNY! te dije que no ensucies el auto! *'Winny:' bueno que querias. *'Scoot:' hola Flash, Dark amigos *'Flash:' que quieren *'Mimi:' solo venimos a desearles buena suerte. *'Dark Shadow:' quien necesita suerte cuando tienes magia negra de tu lado *'Flash:' y yo solo entre porque esta carrera llamo mi atencion, pero ahora tengo un nuevo objetivo en mente (mira fijamente a Enzo y le hace un gesto amenazante) *'Bubu:' creo que te habla a vos. *'Enzo:' ah que? *'Scoot:' hola Enzo, Bubu, me recuerdan? *'Bubu:' si, vos eras la razon por la que Sunrise dejo de venir a nustra casa. *'Radiance:' quien dijo Sunrise! No siento nada por el! Dejen de presionarme! va *'Enzo:' LOL? *'Bubu:' no son las unicas con uniforme de equipos, nosotros tambien tenemos *'Enzo:' son trajes de Juggernauts. *'Mimi:' que lindos, son blindados? *'Bubu:' y si. *'Cloud:' bueno atencion todos, ahora hablara el creador de la carrera, el doctor Chemical Physics *'Dr Chemical Physics:' algunos me llaman Doctor 6,02X1023, en fin, sean bienvenidos a la inauguracion de la carrera de los combustibles, tambien conocida como El Mega-fabuloso Tour de Equestria, ahora el objetivo de la carrera es crear combustibles alternativos para los carruajes del mañana, recuerden, uno de los puntos mas importantes a tener en cuenta con los combustibles es el rendimiento, que es el cociente entre la energia consumida y la energia necesaria, un combustible de buen rendimiento es algo muy importante que buscamos para... *'Bubu:' sigue hablando me aburro, si queria aprender estas cosas no hubiera dejado la academia Bulbowrth *'Enzo:' porque la dejaste en primer lugar *'Bubu:' Jimmy Hopkins *'Enzo:' aaaahhh. *'Crescent:' lo hago por mi amigo, lo hago por el Reino de Cristal, lo hago por el futuro. *'White:' solo espero que Rainbow dash me este viendo. *'Dr Chemical Physics:' ...recuerden que todos ganan, pero solo un equipo se queda con el premio. Sin mas que agregar que ganen los mejores *'Winny:' yo no quiero que ganen los mejores, yo quiero ganar *'Starquality:' muy bien todos escuchen, un mapa la carrera comienza aqui en Los Pegasus *'Cloud:' estas apuntado mal *'Starquality:' en Los Pegasus, y termina aqui en la glamorosa Ponyhattan *'Cloud:' otravez lo apuntas mal. *'Starquality:' Ponyhattan amigos! *'Cloud:' recuerden las reglas: no hay reglas y no inventar reglas, es como en el Mundial de Juegos del Hambre *'Flash:' oh si, estas son las clases de carreras que me gustan *'Cloud:' y que ganen los mejores. *'Winny:' nisiquiera nos dan la oportunidad *'Starquality:' todos enciendan sus motores motores suenan *'Banana:' ammm como se enciende esto *'Crazy;' tu lo diseñaste! deberias saberlo! *'Starquality:' en sus marcas, listos *'Banana:' oigan esperen no estoy en mi marca. *'Starquality:' disparo ¡Fuera! salen, excepto el equipo Banana *'Banana:' oh ya lo encontre. auto sale corriendo a toda velocidad *'Starquality:' que competencia mas alocada la que nos espera, quien dices que ganara Cloud *'Cloud:' no lo se Starquality, tenemos distintas personalidades, distintos vehiculos y distintos combustibles en esta competencia, podria ser cualquiera. *'Starquality:' solo espero que almenos uno de ellos llegue vivo a la met *'Cloud: bueno no lo sabremos si nos quedamos aqui, vamos Rider y Stsrquality salen volando, mientras la carrera empieza con sus locuras *'''Radiance: bien arcoiris, prueba de que estas hecho. *'Mimi:' adelantan el arcoiris esta hecho de los 7 colores que conforman el espectro de luz blanca, deberias saberlo. *'White flash:' yo no vine a aprender, vine a ganar. *'Bubu: '''todos vienen a ganar, la diferencia es que nosotros lo lograremos *'Flash:' no yo ganare a una esquina *'Scoot:' Flash esa no es la ruta! *'Flash:' ya lo se! *'Cloud:' viste eso Star? Flash Macintosh dio un giro inesperado y se dirige directamente al canal de Los Pegasus. *'Starquality:' esperemos que sepa lo que hace, con su ruta alternativa necesitamos mas ayuda, asi que para tener cobertura completa de la carrera esta con nosotros Randy en el pegasocoptero, adelante Randy. *'Randy:' buen dia Equestria, hoy........ *'Starquality:' gracias Randy, volveremos contigo mas tarde, ahora veamos a los competidores, parece que Enzo y Bubu se adelantaron a Scoot y Mimi *'Bubu:' adios Chicas presiona un boton y su auto suelta puas de policia, pero no funciona porque el auto de APPS no tiene ruedas que se pinchen *'Scoot:' adelantan enserio creiste que nos detendrian? adelantan mas y los pasan *'Enzo:' carajo! Te dije que no iba a funcionar *'Bubu:' ah callate. *'Mimi:' a la autopista vamos a ganar!!!!! de golpe *'Scoot:' porque frenas ibamos adelante *'Mimi:' contratiempo. con contratiempo se referia a una fila gigantesca de transito, que detiene a todos, excepto a Crescent Soul que pasa directamente a travez de los autos con su moto *'Cloud:' vaya eso Star, parece que nuestros competidores se enfrentaran al primer obstaculo del dia, el interminable transito de las grandes ciudades de Equestria. *'Starquality:' se lo que se siente, una vez quise ir a una entrevista para conseguir un Papel, subi a la autopista y no sali mas, estuve tres dias sin moverme ni un solo centimetro... *'Cloud:' bueno los competidores tendran que usar las formas mas creativas de pasar por todo esto, tu que dices Star. *'Starquality:' y para cuando llegue ahi las entrevistas terminaron y a quien crees que le dieron mi papel? A "Briglit Mendler" como odio a esa unicornio rubia hermana de 4. *'Cloud:' Star? *'Starquality:' yo soy pegaso morada y peliroja hermana de 5 ¡toma eso brig! *'Cloud:' ok? Veamos que hacen los competidores. *'Winny:' ¡pero esto no se mueve ni loko! *'Banana:' paciencia... *'Crazy:' si paciencia. *'Cloud:' bueno parece que el equipo banana se quedara a esperar, veamos que hacen los demas. *'Mimi: Podríamos pasar el tráfico multiplicando la energía del orbe de nuestro vehículo para que se elevara del suelo un poco más y que logre volar. Qué opinas Scoot?? :) *'''Scoot: estoy de acuerdo contigo mimi, seria genial volar por encima del trafico *'Mimi:' Oki Scoot. presiona un boton y hace que el vehiculo suba por encima de las carretas *'Scoot:' vamos a ganar! *'Starquality:' quetal esa tecnica, hacer que el auto vuele, pero tendrar que buscar un atajo si quieren llegar primeras, *'Cloud: '''vamos con randy en el pegasocoptero, adelante Randy *'Randy:' tienes toda la razon Star, pues Flash Macintosh y Cresent Soul usaron estrategias para... *'Starquality:' gracias randy, veamos a los competidores. *'Enzo:' uh que hacemos. *'Bubu:' ah yase, pasame la hoja de trucos. saca un teclado e ingresa un codigo y luego sale un mensaje en la esquina de la pantalla que dice "cheat activated" y empieza a andar, y cuando toca las carretas explotan, pasando sin problemas *'Cloud:' parece que enzo y bubu activaron el truco vehiculo de la muerte, ¿eso es legal? *'Starquality:' no tengo idea, pero para mi era de esperarse, Enzo y bubu destruiran todo lo que se les cruze. *'Cloud:' oh, no son los unicos, mira a Dark Shadow. *'Dark:' Ah! Trafico! un rayo oscuro con su cuerno destruyendo todas las carretas frente a el *'Starquality:' oh no puede ser acerca señor Shadow, sabe que esta deshaciendose de miles de vidas inocentes? *'Dark:' si lo se. *'Starquality:' y no le importa? *'Dark:' en tanto gane no. *'Starquality:' pero nos meteremos en problemas legales. *'Dark:' pues consigue un equipo de abogados va *'Starquality:' muy bien, veamos a los ultimos. *'Crazy:' el trafico pero esto no se mueve ni a tiros! *'Winny:' tenemo que hacer algo. *'Banana:' pos un boton y la banana ardiente saca alas en forma de banana a volar! volando *'White flash:' mmm, paso por arriba o por debajo, por que pienzo tanto ¡a volar! volando *'Cloud:' quetal eso Star, tres voladores, dos destructores, uno que rodea y una que atravieza. *'Crazy:' muy bien Banana hasta aqui esta bien aterriza, banana, Banana! *'Winny:' Banana Heartbeat deten el auto! *'Banana:' es que nose como! volando hasta muy lejos *'Starquality': oh vaya, solo queda la que le gusta mi hermano, si lo escuche. *'Radiance': sonrojada ¡Eso no es cierto! el trafico ahora que ago. deprime y deja caer su peso hacia adelante,causando que su nariz oprime un botón.Eso hace que se tele trasporta hacia el final del trafico *'Radiance': Bueno...no sabia que hacia eso...pero...¡Esta bien! con la carrera y Cloud quedan con la boca abierta *'Starquality:' pero que sucedio, Radiance desaparecio. *'Cloud:' Randy estas ahi? Puedes verla? *'Randy:' claro Cloud, aparentemente Radiance Light logro teletransportarse hasta el fina... *'Starquality:' gracias Randy, ahora vamos a Ponyhatan a esperar a los concursantes. *'Cloud:' tu nos mantendras informados sobre los concursantes. *'Randy:' claro Star, y les informare sobre lo que pas... *'Starquality:' gracias Randy! Volveremos contigo mas tarde. van volando a Ponyhattan *'Cloud:' hasta que lleguemos vamos a la pausa, ya regresamos. ven a los concursantes superando el transito antes de cortar, con el tema Summer ---- de espacio publicitario *'locutor:' ...3 a 0! Mejor hay que cuidarse, porque con este resultado, parece que la seleccion equestriana esta decidida en llegar a la final. : - ve un funeral *'narradora:' la Gran Competencia del Diseño acabo de la peor manera, pero con su base llegan dos nuevos programas. *'Juan Carlos:' un Reality show que mide las capacidades, ha llegado a Equestria, 21 participantes, o quizás solo 15 Tres Equipos y Un solo Ganador, El Desafió: "Pony Version". proximo episodio el 14 de diciembre, en dira en que canal *'???:' y un concurso que muchos conocen, pero diferente, el desafio de moda mas desafiante de Home & Hooves llego al reino, Desafio Fashionista: Equestria, el proximo miercoles, en los miercoles de belleza de Discovery H&H una foto de Gemini y abajo dice "los dos a la memoria de Gemini Parks" : - ven ponis con camisetas de la seleccion cantermarqueña bailando la manecarena *'Ponis: cantando : dale al partido alegria Cantermarca : anotamos un gol y dejamos una marca : dale al partido alegria Cantermarca : heeeeeeeee Cantermarca : ahhh ven ponis (al parecer de Equestria) cubriendose los ojos *'''Ponis: : dale al partido alegria Cantermarca : Anotamos un gol y... musica sigue de fondo *'Narrador:' talvez no sientan verguenza bailando, solo esperemos no verlo con nuestros ojos esta vez. Los vimos en el mundial y los veremos otravez. Amistoso Internacional: Equestria-Cantermarca, en vivo este domingo a las 9PM Canterlot, por Horse Sports. *'Ponis:' : Heeeeeeeeeeeeee Cantermarca : ''-'' ¿Alguna vez no te ha pasado que te encuentras con alguien que es exactamente igual a ti pero en el sexo opuesto? Esto esta pasando en el mundo de los ponis, varios ponis han encontrado a su contraparte yegua o macho y normalmente suelen ocultarlo, en esta ocacion especial, esos ponis se animaran a hablar y contar como fue ese encuentro inolvidable. Ponis que han sido testigos de conocer a ese pony que es igual en todo sentido a ellos mismos excepto por un detalle: el sexo. Han sido victimas de la Regla 63 Si eres o conoces a alguien que ha presenciado este extraño fenomeno del espacio-tiempo y quieras compartirlo contactanos y tu historia sera publicada en Reglatos Sesentaitreces, nuevos episodios todos los viernes a partir de las 8, en Natgeo. : - de espacio publicitario *'Locutor:' Equestria campeona del mundial Tailtalia 90! Voy a llorar... que alegria señores voy a llorar... ''-----'' En construccion Categoría:Propiedad de Pablo.Batallan.9 Categoría:Eventos Categoría:Episodios de El Mega-Fabuloso Tour de Equestria